


The Many Facets of Helena Klein

by ViolentlyScreaming



Category: Love & Legends, Lovestruck - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, So the witch queen isn’t currently actively present, but we see some of the trauma caused by her so I’m tagging, night terror, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentlyScreaming/pseuds/ViolentlyScreaming
Summary: Just some one-shot requests from tumblr I’ve had to do of Helena. I’m posting them here because I think they serve as a character study for myself in some degree, and also for any fans who don’t browse tumblr to enjoy. Marked as complete since it can be read without a sense of incompleteness at anytime, but will be updated whenever I’m requested to write more
Relationships: Helena Klein/Main Character
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt requested by anon: “tell me you need me”  
> The one where Helena gets reassurance

We’re asleep in the Reiner’s castle when it happens. I had assumed one day Helena’s past would plague her dreams, I just wasn’t sure how long it would take. 

I woke up to wild thrashing in bed and Helena pleading to unseen tormentors. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she laments, over and over. When her voice cracks, my heart breaks in its chest and it’s all I can do not to wake her. I know you’re not supposed to when someone is having a night terror. 

Eventually, Helena wakes up, neck drenched in tears from her sobbing. I immediately reach over and pull her in my arms, stroking her hair, murmuring nothing and everything to calm her. 

When she regains control of her body, she looks up at me, voice raspy from crying, “Tell me you need me. Tell me I’m not making things worse for you. We’re going to the council because of me and people are after you and—“ I cut her off. 

“I do need you. People wanted me dead before you rescued me, risking your own life in the process. I need you because I love you. I need you because truthfully? I’m lost in this world without you. But even if I wasn’t. Even if I woke up tomorrow knowing exactly how everything works in this realm and nobody wanted me dead and every princess in the area were asking for my hand I would still need you. Because I am irrevocably, entirely, endlessly, and completely in love with you.” I lean down, pressing a soft peck to her lips. 

Helena offers me a watery smile before adjusting us to lay back down in her arms. She likes to hold me. I think it helps her remember this is real, that I’m real. 

Just as we begin to fall asleep again, Helena speaks. “You…you would say no to all those princesses, right?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anon: “Stay Awake”
> 
> The one where MC is exhausted

“You need to stay awake, love.” 

I understand what Helena is getting at, but at this point I’m exhausted from riding for hours. I mean, I have my arms wrapped around her waist, so I won’t fall off. Plus she’s so warm, and comfortable, and the light pace the horse is going at has become oddly hypnotic and soothing. 

I yawn, loudly. “I…I dunnooo if I,” Another yawn. “if I can stay awake.”

I’m trying. My head is doing the chicken bob. I know the second I press my head against Helena’s back I’ll be gone. She sighs, but doesn’t ask me to keep my eyes open any longer. After about ten minutes of fighting it, I fall asleep pressed tightly against her back. 

What I can only assume to be hours later, I’m half awoken by movement. Someone is lifting me, and now I’m being cradled. I crack my eye open. Helena is cradling me reverently in her arms, a look of open adoration on her face. I surge up and sleepily kiss her. 

“Rest love,” she whispers fondly. 

I curl my head into the crook of her neck and allow her to carry me off to our tent. As soon as she’s laying down next to me, I’m half on top of her, clinging tightly. As I fall back asleep, I here Helena softly tell me she loves me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where MC takes a hit 
> 
> (Minor edits made since I wrote it for tumblr)

It all happened so fast. One moment, Helena was cutting down Lennox’s rabid cultists and the next I was being stabbed. In hindsight, I shouldn’t have stared at her in the middle of battle. But I couldn’t help it- she was grace. 

I had watched as she spun fluidly through the masses, swords glinting wickedly in the light of the sunset. I had taken down a handful of cultists myself, but it was clear to see who the real threat was. Spoilers: it wasn’t me. But I suppose one cultist had enough brain cells to rub together to recognize that I was virtually Helena’s only tangible weakness, and struck. 

It didn’t hurt at first. It felt weird, to have something invade the flesh of my shoulder. It took a few moments for it to even register that a foreign object had been forced through my skin. And then, when I did feel it, I didn’t even scream. I couldn’t. Breathing was an effort, the softest “oh,” left my lips in a puff of breath. It took mere moments after for the tang of copper to reach my tongue and the haze of black to encroach on my vision. I saw in my final moments of consciousness as Helena dispatched the last minion, and turn around with a wild grin.

Until she saw me. 

Her face dropped with her swords and she sprinted to me. I think she yelled my name at some point, but my vision had long abandoned me. My last thoughts before I blacked out were to wipe away her tears and to tell her everything would be fine, but I couldn’t form the words. 

——————————————

I saw as she hit the ground. One moment, I was reveling in my victory. None would come between me and my love’s safety. The next moment, I was proven wrong. 

The blood that dripped from her mouth in rivulets of crimson shouldn’t be there. The growing pool of life’s essence on her tunic should be safely flowing through her veins. She should have been safe. 

I didn’t think, I just ran. I fell to my knees and scooped her up into my arms, brushing her sweat laden hair from her forehead and pressing a soft kiss to her hairline. She tried to speak and I shushed her before teleporting us to my lab. I was lucky to have healing potions stocked up for emergencies. 

I wasted no time in draining every drop down her throat. I practically had to do the swallowing for her. I felt trails of salty tears streaming down my face. 

“Please, please, please. I can’t lose you. You can’t die. You’re all I have.” I prayed to every god I had ever heard of. “I do not deserve anything, but she deserves the world. Please, do not let her die.” 

I sat with her for hours. She didn’t wake, but her skin had knitted itself back over the wound, and her breathing was more steady than shallow. The pallor that had overcome her face warmed. I was glad, the paleness reminded me far too much of the witch queen. 

I held her until I fell asleep. We would be okay.


End file.
